Disculpame
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: AU 3 capitulos con 3 canciones. Duele perder a un amor, duele perder a esa persona que te es especial y duele mas cuando por culpa nuestra es que esa persona se haya ido para siempre.
1. Broken

Hola, Muy buenos Días, Tardes, Noches, o cualquiera sea la hora en la que estés leyendo esta historia que es un songfic. Hace mucho que prometí que lo iba escribir, pero bueno la bendita falta de inspiración y el estresante trabajo me tenían agobiado. Pero en fin ya lo escribí y espero que lo disfruten en especial **Yazz Scarlet** que le va dedicado para ella.

**Disclaimer: **Esta Historia es completamente Ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que se mencionan a continuación le pertenecen al mangaka Hiro Mashima

**Advertencia: **Posible OOC, esta historia ocurre en un AU

Broken

**I wanted you to know that**

**I love the way you laugh**

Estaba ella, una chica de cabellos rojos, piel blanquecina, sus ojos cafés que demostraban cierto aire de tristeza. Sentada todos los días esperando en aquel café restaurante, esperando en aquel lugar, en donde se habían conocido por primera vez.

**Flashback**

Erza se encontraba sentada en un café restaurante al aire libre, ya era costumbre de la chica estar ahí, para tomar café y despejar un poco su mente, pero además de eso también ella se encontraba ahí para ver a ese chico misterioso de cabellos azules y ojos de color marrón, estando ahí. Todos las mañanas era lo mismo ella se sentaba en una mesa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos en que se sentaba el chico, ella lo observaba minuciosamente mientras tomaba su café matutino y de vez en cuando el chico le lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Leona haciendo que esta se estremeciera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Pero cierto día el café restaurante estaba tan lleno que los clientes tuvieron que compartir mesas, eso también fue el caso de Erza que estaba compartiendo su mesa con nadie más y nadie menos que el chico de cabellos azules; Ella estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas y tenía la cabeza gacha ya que le avergonzaba verlo de frente. Fueron unos minutos de silencio hasta que el chico hablo.

-El café de aquí es muy bueno –dijo El chico de cabellos azules

Erza solo atino asentir con la cabeza.

-Por eso no me sorprende que este lugar se halla llenado así –continuo el chico hablando

-S-Si –dijo nerviosamente Erza

El chico sonrió de medio lado –me llamo Gerard Fernández –se presento el chico

Erza se quedo atónita no sabía que responder, por fin el chico misterioso que tanto veía, se le había presentado y ella nerviosamente solo pudo articular lo que se le venía en mente en ese momento.

-M-me llamo Erza Scarlet, gusto en conocerte –dijo la chica muy nerviosamente

-El gusto es mío, pero ya es hora que me retire –dijo Gerard para dejar dinero en la mesa e irse del lugar.

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...**

**Fin del Flashback**

Aun Erza recordaba como los días pasaban y Gerard se reunía con ella todos los días en las mañanas. Para ella era muy reconfortante estar con él. Sentía como el tiempo se detenía, sentía que ningún día sería malo, que tenía ya una excusa para despertarse temprano. Además de que dentro de ella un sentimiento crecía día tras día que veía a Gerard.

Pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado, un pasado al que ella quisiera regresar.

Por ello, ahora ella estaba, esperando a que el regresara, a que regresara y trajera esa felicidad que se llevo consigo en su partida, regresar para amarla a ella. Aunque eso fuese imposible, pero aun Erza tenía esa esperanza a que el regresara.

Sentada, estaba ella esperándolo aun, en esa mesa, en ese establecimiento, a esa hora. Aun esperando a su regreso, para saber qué fue lo que hicieron mal, cuál fue su error al separarse y también para perdonar ese error.

**I keep your photograph and**

**I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

La puerta del establecimiento, se abrió mostrando a un hombre de cabellos azules. Erza se exalto pensó que era el pero no fue así, se equivoco, solo era un chico común y normal con el pelo del mismo color que el de él.

Ante tal desilusión un recuerdo salió a flote.

**Flashback**

Erza estaba en su casa preparándose para salir, ya que Gerard la había invitado a salir. La chica estaba muy emocionada ya que hace mucho que ella esperaba que algún día el chico la invitara y por fin ese día había llegado.

Termino de alistarse y salió al punto de encuentro al que habían acordado, ese era el centro comercial. Erza llego a este lugar muy temprano y espero a que Gerard apareciera.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el de pelo azul aun no aparecía, entonces la chica vio su reloj ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos de la hora en la que habían acordado. Instantáneamente ella pensó que algo le había pasado a Gerard, entonces continuo esperando. Y de repente la chica siente que se le acercan por la espalda y le tapan los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy –se escucho la sensual voz masculina de Gerard

Erza solo sonrió y menciono el nombre del chico, luego esta volteo a verlo y ahí estaba el junto con un ramo de rosas rojas. Erza se puso alegre al ver que el chico le trajo esas hermosas rosas rojas.

Luego de eso los dos pasaron una amena tarde. Al final cuando ya en la llevo hasta su casa. Erza para despedirse se le acerco al rostro del chico y le dio un simple beso en los labios, a lo cual Gerard la rodeo con sus brazos e intensifico el beso.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Trato, de suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su rostro, recordarle ese momento tan hermoso con él, le hacía sentirse mal, la hacían sentirse **Vacía. **

**-**¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué no lo perdono?, ¿Por qué no solucionaron ese error? –estas fueron las preguntas que se hacia la chica, constantemente en su mente y para ella esas preguntas no les hallaba la respuesta.

Aun conteniendo el llanto miro su reloj de mano, marcaba que ya era tarde y ella no podía quedarse todo el día ahí. Se levanto de su silla, dejo dinero en la mesa y se dispuso a salir del restaurante café.

Camino hacia su casa, ya que este día desistió de ir a su trabajo solo para esperar otro día sin éxito al regreso de él. Unos pasos más adelante encontró un parque, ahí pensó al menos despejar su mente un poco.

Pero fue todo lo contrario ya que en ese mismo parque había varias parejas, disfrutando de momentos hermosos, tiernos y unos cuantos besándose también estaban. A esto Erza, se enojo, no porque le tenía envidia a esas parejas, si no por el recuerdo que salía a flote en su mente.

**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**

**Flashback**

Habían, seguido saliendo, durante unas cuantas semanas, al parecer todo iba muy bien, los dos se entendían perfectamente. Así que un día la chica decidió visitar a su amado en su trabajo, era la primera vez que ella lo visitaba, mientras que el, siempre la visitaba a ella, a veces en las horas del almuerzo y también en la hora de la salida él, se quedaba esperando a ella en la salida y así juntos se iban caminando a sus respectivas casas.

Pero hoy iba a ser diferente Erza, había salido temprano de su empleo y ahora iba a darle la sorpresa de que lo esperaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Gerard saliendo del edificio en el cual laboraba y justo cuando el salía una mujer de cabellos negros se le lanzo encima y lo lleno de besos, al cual el chico en vez de quitársela de encima, le correspondió el beso.

Erza sentía como le hervía la sangre, entonces sin importarle nada se fue de ese lugar con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos color café.

Mientras tanto Gerard por fin se pudo quitar a la mujer esa y le dijo:

-Ultear, que diablos te pasa, entiende que nosotros ya no somos nada –dijo el chico

A lo que la mujer de cabellos negros solo sonrió y se fue diciendo:

-No te preocupes ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

**Fin del Flashback**

**The worst is over now**

**And we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

Erza, no aguantaba más, ese recuerdo de que su novio la engañaba con otra, la había dejado triste, dolida, destrozada y con su corazón hecho miles de pedazos, pedazos que no se pueden recoger así de simples.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, entonces sabia que sus lagrimas la traicionaron y salieron brotando de sus ojos café, esas lagrimas que tanto aguardaba, esas lagrimas que salieron para expresar que aun seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento tan amargo y a la vez tan dulce llamado Amor.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había salido corriendo de ese parque y estaba ya en su casa, luego de un largo rato de llorar, se seco sus lágrimas y noto que había una nota en su mesa de sala. Ella la abrió se sorprendió ya que la letra era de él.

En la nota decía lo siguiente:

"_Quiero que sepas que amo tu manera de sonreír,_

_Quiero abrazarte con fuerza y nunca dejarte ir, se que el dolor de que sientes es por culpa mía,_

_Ahora que me voy, espero que seas feliz y que te olvides de lo mal que te hice pasar,_

_Sé que no me perdonaras, aunque ya te había pedido tu perdón varias veces,_

_Me iré, para que no sufras más por mí_

_Adiós"_

Al terminar de leer, a Erza se le hizo pequeño el corazón, no sabía cuánto quería perdonarlo, no sabía cuánto quería volver con él y ahora leía que se iba, que la dejaba y lo peor, ella no podía hacer nada.

Pero, ¿si lo intentaba?, ¿si ella cobrara valor y lo buscaba?, ante estos pensamientos, la chica de cabellos rojos, salió rápidamente de su hogar para buscar al chico de cabellos azules que tanto la había lastimado y al mismo tiempo tanto la había amado.

**There's so much left to learn**

**And no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Si la nota fue dejada, hoy, el todavía debería de estar en su hogar o todavía no se había ido. Entonces la chica corrió hacia el hogar del chico, el cual no quedaba muy lejos solo estaba unas 5 calles de la suya, al llegar ahí encontró la puerta de la casa cerrada, entonces ¿donde debería el de estar?. No lo sabía, pero si no quería, perderlo debería de ir a buscarlo en todos los lugares posibles, hasta encontrarlo.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscarlo en la estación de trenes, así que tomo un taxi que la llevo rápidamente ahí, al bajarse y entrar en la gran estación se encontró con un gran cumulo de personas.

Angustiada, Erza trato de apartar a tantas personas se encontraba por su camino hasta que vio a Gerard de entre todas esas personas.

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Su corazón latió rápidamente, tenía que decirle lo tanto que lo quería, tenía que decirle que lo perdonaba, tenía que parar que él se fuera y se alejara para siempre de ella.

Siguió apartando más personas, pero cuando pudo llegar hasta donde él estaba con anterioridad, ya no se encontraba. Desesperada miro hacia todas partes, ¿dónde estaba el?, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Entonces lo vio estaba ya en el vagón del tren, su rostro se asomo por la ventana, pero no pudo ver a Erza ya que ella estaba unos dos Vagones atrás además de que estaba fuera del tren.

Erza, intento meterse al tren pero los guardias le impidieron el paso, entonces el ferrocarril empezó a andar, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, tanto buscarlo, tanto esfuerzo en perdonarlo, tanto sufrimiento por él y ahora se iba.

-¡GERARD TE PERDONO! –grito la chica antes de que el tren se perdiese de su vista que ya estaba humedecida por sus lagrimas.

**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**

**Continuara…..**

Jaja, ya lo termine, y ¿qué creen?, si habrá continuación y claro hare todo lo posible para continuarlo rápido, eso si no me dan los ataques de "sin inspiración".

Como se dijo anteriormente este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a **YAZZ SCARLET, **espero que lo hayas leído y también que te haya gustado.

Ahora sin mas me despido sin antes decirles que se cuiden mucho y que sigan leyendo.


	2. 21 Guns

Hola, ¿cómo hemos estado?, espero que súper bien, vaya hace rato que no me venía la inspiración, y ahora al fin podre seguir este proyecto, que lo deje y claro tratare de continuar otros mas, pero eso si primero es acabar con los más fáciles para luego terminar con los más complicados.

Disclaimer: la letra de canción que aparecerá a continuación es propiedad de la banda Green Day, la historia es completamente ficticia.

Advertencia: OoC, la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno

**21 Guns**

**Do you know what's worth fighting for,**

**When it's not worth dying for?**

Estaba tirado en aquel sofá, ebrio, sucio, adolorido, sin razones para levantarse. Consumido en alcohol para olvidar sus pesares y males, pero ¿por qué?, porque alguien como él se rebajaría así, porque si él era despreocupado, no le temía a nadie ni a nada, y mejor aun nadie lo mandaba, como es que pudo terminar ¿así?, la respuesta: una chica.

Una chica a la cual amo, a la cual se enamoro y sin darse cuenta, la perdió, fue un error, fue algo que el debió admitir, fue algo que no se debió hacer. Pero ahora ya es tarde para el perdón, ella no estaba y el simplemente se alejo sin decir razón, sin decir palabra. Se marcho sabiendo que hería el corazón de esa chica y más se hería al mismo. A veces quería matarse, para no seguir en su tormento, pero eso sería muy cobarde de su parte.

Se odiaba, se odiaba, por ser tan cobarde, por ser tan estúpido, por no aceptar su culpa. Y también estaba cansado, cansado de estar viviendo sin una razón, viviendo en una pesadilla a la cual al final despertaría a lado de la chica que tanto ama. Quería creer estas palabras, quería creer que se podía cambiar, pero siempre las palabras se quedaron en palabras.

Sentía que estaba en un estado de coma, sentía que ya era inútil ver a la luz. Y solo lo que le salvaría de aquel letargo era una sobredosis de aquella chica.

Ya no tenía razones de respirar, ya no tenía razones de vivir, sin ella. Ya no tenía razones de dormir, ya no tenía razones de soñar, ya que en sus sueños no le confortaban, si no era que al despertar estuviese con ella otra vez.

**Does it take your breath away**

**And you feel yourself suffocating?**

El teléfono sonó, ese desquiciante ruido, que él le molestaba. Como otras veces no lo contesto, ¿para qué? Si a nadie le importaba. Pero esta vez algo le hizo levantarse lentamente para agarrar al aparato y contestarlo.

-_Gerard ¿eres tú? –_Era su voz, después de tanto tiempo la volvía a escuchar

-_Er-Erza…. –_Fue lo único que pudo articular

-_Gerard quisiera que nos encontráramos mañana en el parque de siempre –_Se escuchaba muy débil la voz de Erza

-_Pero, Erza... –_Gerard no pudo seguir hablando ya que la conversación se había cortado

¿Para qué ella quería verlo?, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo ella llamo?, estas eran las interrogantes que se hacía en su mente, pero lo más importante era que mañana la vería se reencontrarían de nuevo. Entonces una sonrisa salió en su rostro, era la primera vez que sonreía después de que se había separado de ella. Y entonces lo pensó, debería disculparse, debería pedirle el perdón por lo estúpido y cobarde que había sido.

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

**And you look for a place to hide?**

La mañana del día siguiente había llegado, pero esta mañana había amanecido muy nublado, así que las nubes tapaban el sol y aunque fuesen las 8:00 am aun parecían las 6:00 am, pero eso no le importaba a Gerard que desde muy temprano despertó se baño muy bien, además de que se arreglo, para salir. En el camino le pareció muy buena idea comprar algún obsequio para ella, al final se decidió por un ramo de rosas rojas, tan rojas como el cabello de la chica al que se las regalaría.

Cuando llego al lugar del encuentro se sentó en una banca, miro su reloj ya eran las 9:00 am y el parque estaba vacío, al parecer por las nubes que tapaban el sol, por eso la gente no se atrevía a salir a las calles.

**Did someone break your heart inside?**

**You're in ruins**

Gerard había esperado un buen rato, pero a él le importaba, lo que tenía que esperar, al fin y al cabo de nuevo la vería. Entonces apareció ella, tenía un vestido entero largo, totalmente blanco su piel estaba muy pálida además de que se podía ver que sus ojos estaban muy tristes.

-Erza –Gerard no dudo en ir a abrazarla

-Gerard –Erza decía con voz quebrante mientras correspondía el abrazo –tengo que pedirte disculpas

-No, no tienes que pedirme nada, yo soy el que se debe disculpar contigo

-No te preocupes, sé muy bien que fue mi culpa

-No, Erza, discúlpame, por ser tan cobarde, por ser tan idiota, discúlpame por no haber dicho nada antes de irme y discúlpame por… –Gerard fue callado por Erza que le había puesto su dedo índice en sus labios

-No te preocupes, yo siempre te perdonare –dijo la chica y empezó a desaparecer delante de los ojos del chico.

-¡Erza!, ¡Erza! ¿Qué?, ¿por qué te desvaneces?, ¡Erza! ¡ERRRZAAAAAA! –grito con todas sus fuerzas

De las nubes empezó a caer agua, representando el dolor y agonía, rápidamente el agua empapo toda la ropa del chico pero este no le hacía caso a eso, el estaba llorando, lloraba, porque se había ido de nuevo, porque la vio por última vez y no le dijo que la amaba.

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I**

Pero, entonces que significaba esto, no le comprendía solo comprendía que le dolía toda el alma. Entonces sin previo aviso corrió, corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas hasta llegar a casa de la chica. Entro mojando toda la sala y se adentro hasta el cuarto de la chica al entrar pudo, observar que estaban muchos de los conocidos de la chica estaban reunidos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –pregunto casi gritando

-Lo siento, fue algo que paso de repente –dijo un chico de cabellos azabaches tocando el hombro de Gerard

-Pe-pero ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando? –ahora si grito el chico desesperado

-Mejor será que salgas –le dijo un chico de cabellos rosas agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Pero Gerard se zafo del agarre de este y entonces la vio, era ella, estaba recostada en su cama, junto a ella, una rubia y una peli azul llorando desconsoladamente, entonces dentro del murió, se había ido ya nunca mas regresaría.

**When you're at the end of the road**

**And you lost all sense of control**

Se acerco hasta las desconsoladas chicas y está entre sollozos la rubia le vio y pregunto

-¿Tu eres Gerard?

El chico solo asintió y la rubia le dio una nota.

Gerard tomo la nota y la desdoblo, ahí dentro estaba escrito algo con la letra de ella, de Erza.

"_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde el día que tu y yo nos conocimos, fue un día de un mes cualquiera, cuando descubrimos por primera vez la ilusión de aquel primer amor, todo fue alegría, cuando tus ojos en los míos se posaron, mis manos temblaban, y quise desviar la mirada pero esos ojos hermosos me cautivaron. Aun te recuerdo, aun siento en mi alma aquel amor que fue tan hermoso, ese amor que lleno mi vida y con tu partida se fue quedando solo en recuerdos, jamás volviste, la vida me llevo por senderos desconocidos, me llevo a conocer otros ojos, a sentir otras caricias, pero hoy que mi vida es triste, te recuerdo y te añoro, pido al cielo que seas feliz, y te pido perdón, por jamás llamarte._

_Tu ausencia se me hizo eterna en mis días, desde que Te alejaste. Nadie más me ha amado, pero tu amor bueno y puro, jamás lo olvide, un amor como el tuyo jamás nadie me dio. Fuiste mi primer amor, la ilusión que lleno mis días, y que hoy de nuevo al recordarte me llenan de paz, en mis días de oscuridad"._

**And you're thoughts have taken their toll**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

El chico, al terminar de leer la hermosa nota, lloro, lloro porque ya lo que le había mantenido con vida, ya no existía, ya no estaba, solamente se fue.

-Sabes que Erza, no comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie, ella solo esperaba, a que le llamaras a que regresaras, pero tú no lo hiciste, ¿donde estuviste?, ¿Por qué la dejaste? –exigía respuestas la chica rubia

Gerard, no tenia palabras, para expresarse, no tenía ya el valor suficiente para decir palabra alguna. Solo en su mente se decía una y otra vez: "Lo siento, perdóname".

**Your faith walks on broken glass**

**And the hangover doesn't pass**

**Nothing's ever built to last**

**you're in ruins**

Significaba tanto para él, que si podría arreglaría todo el mal que había hecho y si le daban una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, el de seguro tiraría todo lo que le hacia un maldito despreciable humano y así al final tendría lo mejor de él y por supuesto a ella, pero eso ya no se podía hacer.

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I**

Ya no podía revertir el tiempo atrás…

**Continuara…**

Wao, ya este fue el segundo, ahora falta el 3ero que será el más corto que estos dos que han pasado, en fin espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, si no les gusto pues ni modo, a seguir mejorando día tras día.


End file.
